Your Poison
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Song Fic, One-Shot SLASH Edge/Batista. Oldie. Dave wants Adam, Adam kinda... might want Dave too? Maybe?  MATURE. SEX, LANG. R


Pairing: Edge/Batista  
Song: Groove Coverage – Poison

Rated: Mature.  
Warnings: The usual :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing ... well that's not entirely true ... i own this fic and the idea ... yeah that practically nothing ah well... on with the fic.

Edge's POV

Before i start i wanna make this clear that i hate your guts. But i can't stop myself from wanting you. Now looking over at you, and you look like you could kill somebody with that look in your eyes ... it makes me want you more. Yeah i wanted you. I'm pretty sure everyone knew that much. I think you want me just as much. Who wouldn't want me? And i can't help sneaking yet another glance at you. I growl quietly at the sight. You standing down at the other end of the hall. Fresh from a match.

_Your cruel device...__  
__Your blood, like ice...__  
__One look, could kill...__  
__My pain, your thrill..._

Dark sweat glistened skin covering strong almost armor like muscles. I look you up and down, starting with your strong muscular thighs, freakishly ripped abs, broad, tattoo covered shoulders, dark brown dreamy like eyes, dark slightly shaven hair.

_Your poison running through my veins__  
__Your poison__  
__I don't wanna break these chains._

You're scary, in that SEXY scary sorta way ... You know like a diamond back rattle snake. The bright colors, the skin, is beautiful, you want to tough it, hold it, pet it, God forbid kiss the damn thing, BUT you know it's dangerous, poisonous, like you.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch__  
__I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop__  
__I wanna kiss you but I want it too much __  
__I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

Your dark eyes, watching me, watching you as Vickie drones on and on about future angles, my attention solemnly on you. My Diamond back rattle snake. You don't move, just watch me.

Dave's POV

As i walk to the back, having just beat The Big Show, i stop to grab a bottle of water off the catering table. I twist the cap off taking a large gulp, i glance down the hall and see the object of my anger, _and _the object of greatest desires. I hate you more than anybody I've ever met. Standing next to the GM of Smackdown, your _wife_ Vickie Guerrero. I shuddered at the thought. I'm far from you, thankfully, if i was next to you i fear i'd give you the ass kicking you deserve! But I'm far, yet close enough to see your lips curve up into an arrogant smirk as you catch sight of me... That Smirk! It makes me want to do one of two things, either knock it off your face, or kiss you breathless!

_Your mouth, so hot...__  
__Your web, I'm caught...__  
__Your skin, so wet...__  
__Black lace, on sweat...__  
_  
Standing there in your black ring gear, no shirt on, my mouth starts getting dry, feeling like i have sand in my mouth. I take another sip of water, eyes still locked on you. Vickie seems to be done nagging as she walks away and you, you saunter your ass on over to me. Smirking.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins__  
__I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name__  
_  
Hey Dave" You purr in my ear as i growl, you piss me off, yet at the same you're turning me on. I wanna slam your pretty boy ass down and fuck you so hard you bleed, you scream. I can just imagine it too. I shake my head to clear the thoughts. 'What the hell is wrong with me, nobody has made me feel _this _way. I either hate them or want them, never both; until you'.

You smirk, looking both ways before surprising me when you shove me into the janitor's closet, pulling the door close, locking it. "What the He-" I'm cut off as you cup my head and crush your lips against mine in a rough kiss. I gasp and you slip that Damn tongue in.

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin__  
__I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_  
_Your poison running through my veins__  
__Your poison__  
__I don't wanna break these chains_

I was shocked to say the least. I didn't know what i should do, i know what i _**wanted **_to do... but i did the mature thing and shoved him away... If you believed that ... shame on you! I picked him up and pressed him back against the wall, taking control of the kiss.

_Running deep inside my veins...__  
__Poison burning deep inside my veins...__  
__One look, could kill...__  
__My pain, your thrill...__  
_  
I feel you wrap those long legs around my waist as i break the kiss, kissing your neck as your hands grasp my shoulders, hold onto my head, over my hair, down my back, all over me, any part you could get your hands on. I sucked on one part of your neck that made your breath hitch just slightly.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch__  
__I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop__  
__I wanna kiss you but I want it too much __  
__I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

"Oh God ... " You moaned pressing your hardened member against my abs. I put you down, turning you to face the wall, pulling your tight down just far enough; shoving mine down as well. I spit in my hand coat myself with it, pull your hips out just enough, i thrust into your body as you suppressed a scream of pure agony.

_Your poison running through my veins__  
__Your poison__  
__I don't wanna break these chains__  
__poison..._

Your muffled screams of pain, turn me on as i began thrusting roughly in and out of your tight entrance. Just the fact that it really is you i'm fucking, your screams and that i just hit your that little pleasure button inside of you was enough to send both of us crashing over the edge(bad pun).

_ I wanna love you but I better not touch__  
__I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop__  
__I wanna kiss you but I want it too much __  
__I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

After a while, and catching my breath, i pull out of your body as you fall against me, i catch you before you hit the floor as you lean up and kiss me again. This time i shove you to the floor, pull up my trunks, smirk arrogantly and let myself out leaving you sitting on the floor to glare after me. "Damn Edge Lighten up will ya!"

_Your poison running through my veins__  
__Your poison__  
__I don't wanna break these chains__  
__Poison ( whooo )_

"Batista ... The bastard" Edge hissed, pulling his tights up and exiting the closet.

~ Finished.


End file.
